Are You Ready?
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: After Vengeance, when Lilian refuses to flash DX, she pays for slapping Triple H's butt. After all, he only needs to be gentle in order for her to cooperate. [HHHLilian]


_Are You Ready?_

**Note:** Yes, we are brilliant. After watching Vengeance last night and how Triple H mooned Lilian, we had to write this. WE HAD TO! LMAO. So... enjoy because we KNOW we loved writing it. Yup, because HHH is amazing... LOL.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters in this story. We would love to own HHH but... -sigh- that'll never happen. You just don't go against Stephanie. You don't want to get bitch slapped like Lilian did! LOL.

--

Lilian was appalled at how the two members of DX were acting. First, they make Mitch kiss Hunter's ass and now they make women flash them. She rolled her eyes when Shawn and Hunter turned towards her side of the arena. Shawn must have saw, because he immediately pointed at Lilian. Hunter motioned for Lilian to flash them which made the Latina's mouth fall wide open.

"What?" She yelled in shock.

Hunter opened his hands and raised them up, indicating to her to flash them. Disgusted, she shook her head no.

"C'mon!" he yelled back.

Again she shook her head, not wanting any part in that. Hunter shrugged and turned his back. _Good_, she thought, they're done. But much to her dismay, The Game grabbed his trunks and pulled them down, waving his bare ass in her face.

"Oh my!" Lilian gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. She blinked a few times to recover her thoughts that had gone out the window when he mooned her. _Dios, he has a nice ass,_ She thought. A wicked grin spread over her face a minute later.

Lilian stood slowly and looked at Shawn who had his eyebrows cocked at her. She winked at the Heartbreak Kid and moved forward with determination. While Hunter was looking the other way she brought her hand back and slapped it as hard as she could.

Hunter jumped forward, pulling up his trunks and yelping. "What the...?" He turned around to find Lilian standing there, grinning. She gave him a wink before returning to her seat.

DX finished up with their celebration and headed to the back. Lilian thanked the crowd for coming out and went backstage as well.

Once backstage she was immediately flooded with comments about her slapping Hunter. She walked down the hall with a smug grin on her face. Her ego was definitely being stroked tonight. And boy did she love it.

"Lilian Garcia," A deep voice came from behind her. She turned and the smug expression left her face. She had been hoping to avoid him the whole night. _Damn,_ She thought, looking him up and down once. He was only in track pants and his hair was pushed back with his sunglasses.

"Hunter Helmsley," she replied smiling. "How's the ass? A little sore?" she quipped.

"Very funny. Maybe if you would've cooperated, this wouldn't have had to happen," he growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know we were filming for Girls Gone Wild now. Maybe if you get me a little bit drunker next time, I'll agree."

Hunter moved forward and wrapped an arm around her. Lilian stiffened slightly but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Maybe I will get you drunk just so you will agree," He smirked, "I'd love to see those puppies."

"Yeah, too bad that's never going to happen," Lilian grinned up at him. Hunter messed up her blonde hair and stopped at the divas locker room.

"You coming with us to that one club tonight?" He leaned against the wall and stared down at her. Under his gaze Lilian blushed a light shade of pink.

"No, I'm too tired and we have an early flight to RAW tomorrow." She smiled and turned the handle. "Maybe some other time though."

"Yeah, maybe," he said to himself after she disappeared in the women's locker room.

He liked Lilian, a lot. But there was no way he was going to admit that. She was so bubbly and energetic all the time. Not to mention, she could throw back a shot just as good as the rest of them. He sighed and walked back to his room where he finished getting dressed then headed out of the arena.

--

HOTEL

Lilian looked up and down the hallway with a confused look on her face. Where did she get towels for a shower from? She decided to go right because that's where the ice machines were, and she figured that if there was ice there were towels somewhere around it. So the Latina set off in the direction of the ice machines.

She was just about to the area when she saw someone standing at the machine. Not just any person – Hunter. She smoothed down her shirt and walked confidently down to where he was standing. She walked up next to him and saw a few small cabinets down on the floor with towels and toiletries in them.

"Lilian!" Hunter exclaimed happily.

"Hunter!" she mocked back, giggling. "I thought you were going out to the club tonight."

"Yeah, I decided to get some sleep instead." He shrugged and looked at her. She had on a pair of red cotton shorts and a white tank top. "Going for a swim?" he asked, nodding towards the towels.

"No, the hotel maids I guess forgot to refill the towels in my room."

"Dumbasses," He mumbled. He pressed the button for the ice but nothing happened. No churning, no crunching; nothing. He growled angrily.

"Having some trouble there?" Lilian's voice was filled with laughter. Hunter narrowed his hazel eyes at her playfully.

"No! It's just… Being stupid," At that moment he wants to drop the ice bucket and slam his head repeatedly into the machine. _Stupid? STUPID? I'm stupid! _He yelled at himself.

Lilian laughed and took the bucket from his hands. She placed it under the machine and pressed the button. Ice started flowing into the bucket. She looked over him. "You should try being a little more gentle with things. They might, oh, I don't know...cooperate with you?" She winked and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room...?"

"But you forgot a… washcloth!" Hunter bent down to dig through the cabinets for a washcloth. Lilian bit down on her bottom lip and stared at his ass. She didn't mind this view. Not at all.

"Hunter, I don't need any more washcloths," Lilian giggled quietly. Hunter stood up quickly and laughed nervously.

"Oh, well… Okay then," He picked out an ice cube from the bucket and grinned.

"So if I were to say be gentler with you, you'd cooperate with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, stepping closer to her, playing with the ice cube in his fingers.

"Uh, I doubt it." _Hell yeah I would_, she said inside her head.

"And why's that?" he asked, resting the ice on the strap of her tank top.

"Because…" Lilian couldn't get the words out of her mouth because of the ice on her shoulder. She swatted the ice away and rubbed her shoulder, "That was cold."

"I know someone who could warm you up," Hunter whispered. Lilian rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I thought I told you that you have to be gentle with me?" Lilian teased. Hunter raised his eyebrows. _If that's all it takes then I'll be as gentle as a butterfly,_ He thought as he grinned.

Hunter rested his hands lightly on her shoulders and slowly started moving his hands down her arms until he reached her hands where he lifted them up into his own. "And if I were to be gentle, what exactly what I get in return?"

"Well," she thought, trying to keep her cool from the way he was touching her, "I guess I'd have to cooperate with everything you said."

"Everything?" he asked, rubbing his thumbs over her fingers.

She shrugged and nodded. "I guess so."

"So if I kissed you, you'd kiss me? If I was gentle?" He reached up and touched the colored tips of her hair. Lilian inhaled sharply. _Stay calm,_ She instructed herself.

"I… I think so," Lilian stammered. She then turned a shade of red. She ducked her head slightly so he wouldn't see how flustered she was.

"Hmm… Interesting," Hunter rubbed his chin with his hand, "Very interesting."

"I really need to go take a shower," Lilian said quickly. She had to get away from him before she lost control of herself.

"Hang on a second, please." She turned around to face him and she could feel her breathing hitch.

"Yes?"

"I think I'd like to test my theory," said Hunter, crossing his arms.

"You would?" She turned her head to one side, trying to figure him out.

"Oh, I definitely would." He smiled and stepped closer, putting a finger under her chin.

Lilian stared at him in confusion. What was he doing? When their eyes met her heart began to race, and he was so close she could feel his breath on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. Hunter didn't answer. He stared down at her and, to Lilian's great surprise, he kissed her. She froze, her breath hitching in her throat. Her mind spun out of control and she wrapped her arms around his neck quickly. Hunter moved his hands to her hips and pulled her to him gently. When they pulled away Lilian's eyes were wide.

"Wow," She mumbled.

"Wow is right," he said smiling.

Lilian blushed and looked away.

"So, if I were to still be gentle, what would happen?" he asked curiously.

"I would tell you that I still needed a shower." She smiled and thought to herself, _a damn cold one_.

"Oh, so no amount of softness would change your mind?"

"Well, I'm not too big on things being 'soft'." She winked and grinned.

"So you like things hard?" Hunter teased. Lilian's mouth dropped open and she crossed her arms. But she was going to play along with him… for now.

"Of course," She moved towards him, "Do you?" She ran a hand up his chest.

_Well I know you're making me hard_, Hunter thought as he grinned down at her, "Oh yes," He backed her into a wall and put his forearm next to her head.

"You know Hunter," she said with her mouth very close to his, "I don't think we should be doing these things out in public like this. Someone could see and I'd had to have a reputation ruined."

"I guess that would look bad for me." He sighed and pulled away.

She grabbed her towels and shook her head. "No, I meant me." She flashed him a grin before running away.

Hunter blinked a few times and looked down the hall. She was already at her door and pulling out her keycard. He flew down the hallway as fast as his legs would let him and pulled the card from her hands. Lilian looked over at him, shocked. Hunter pressed her back against the door and kissed her.

Lilian gave in quickly. Her arms went around his neck again and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. They heard someone passing but were too wrapped up in their kiss to see or care. Hunter pulled away and smirked.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Helmsley?" Lilian raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about the gentle thing." He grinned and lifted her easily into his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!" She started slapping at his chest and shoulders. "This isn't funny!"

"Yeah, it wasn't funny when you slapped my ass in front of thousands of people, either."

"You're upset about that?" Lilian joked. Hunter cocked his head to the side in thought. He then shook it.

"Nope, never was upset," He pecked her lips gently, "I liked it," He winked.

Lilian wiggled in his arms and he set her down reluctantly. Lilian snatched the keycard from him and opened her door. Hunter pushed her gently out of the way and walked inside. He settled onto the white couch with a smirk.

"Nice room," He commented. Lilian shut the door and placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you very much, now get out of it," she demanded.

"You certainly are a dominating woman," he noted and then stood up.

She could feel her knees go weak. "Yeah, well, it happens. Now would you please leave, I need to get in the shower." _Before I jump on you_, she mentally added.

"I can wait." He smiled and picked up the remote to the TV.

"Ugh." She shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

Lilian turned on the hot water and stripped down. She stepped in and took a deep breath. Hunter was out there, lounging on the couch. Her stomach was knotted with nerves. She washed her hair slowly, hoping that she would stop thinking about him. The problem was she was constantly thinking about him during the day. He had a huge effect on her.

She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. After wiping the mirror of the condensation she got dressed. Then she went to work on her hair. First she combed it thoroughly then she blew it dry.

"Jesus, woman, how long does it take to get ready for bed!" Hunter called when he heard the blow drier go off. Lilian kicked the door and he shut up. He didn't want her to go Puerto Rican on his ass. A few minutes later Lilian walked out with her hair in a high bun on top of her head.

"I'm done," She announced. Hunter chuckled under his breath.

"All that work for that little twisty thing?" he asked, pointing to her hair. "No wonder you divas have fried hair."

"Ugh! I do not. I have pretty hair," she said, pouting.

"The prettiest hair of them all," he said without even thinking. _Oh shit_, he cursed himself.

"Really?"

"Well...yeah. It's no surprise, you just said so yourself." He smiled, trying to be confident.

Lilian sat down next to him, "But you said I have the prettiest of them all. I didn't say that."

"Well you do," He said quietly as he touched the bun. Lilian stared at him and looked away when he caught her doing so. She twisted her hands in her lap nervously and let out a deep breath.

"Everything okay?" He gave her a little half smile that melted her heart even more. Lilian nodded, her bun bobbing back and forth.

He turned his head to the side, studying her hair. He slowly raised his arm, taking the holder in the tip of his fingers. Gently, he pulled it out causing her hair to cascade down around her face and shoulders. "Beautiful," he decided.

She blushed. She tried to turn away from him, but his finger caught her under her chin again. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"This." He pulled her closer and leaned down, capturing her lips with his own.

Lilian responded immediately. She pressed against his chest gently and ran a hand through his long hair. Hunter pulled her into his lap quickly making Lilian gasp into the kiss. Lilian straddled his lap and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth. Hunter pulled away slowly, his lips hovering over hers. Lilian breathed heavily and stared into his eyes.

"Someone's not so gentle anymore," Hunter teased in a whisper. Lilian narrowed her green eyes at him and slid off his lap.

"Let's watch a movie," She said after a few moments of silence. Hunter draped an arm over her shoulders and shrugged.

"Okay, what movie?"

She grabbed the remote, and pulled up the screen with the PPV movies. "Uhm, Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Fun With Dick and Jane? Let's see...Into the Blue?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "I'll order some room service, you get the movie, okay?"

She smiled and nodded. She pressed the order button and sat back in the couch while he ordered some steaks from the kitchen. "Hunter?"

"Hmm?" He hung the phone back up, and let his fingers play with hers.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This. Being nice to me and kissing me."

Hunter glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He then turned and looked at her with a small smile on his face. Lilian looked down at their hands and then back up to him.

"Well," He began, "I have always had this thing for you. I'm not good at making speeches like this so, to put it simply, I like you…" He paused and took in a deep breath, "A lot." Lilian found her head spinning after he said that. So he really liked her? She wasn't just one of the women he had a one night stand with?

"Really?" She asked in a whisper. Hunter nodded and cupped her face in his hand.

"Really," He confirmed with a nod.

"Oh," she beamed. "Well, I like you a lot too. Every time you come out to the ring I have the hardest time not staring at you."

"You and me both." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She sighed happily and moved so that she had him pressed down into the cushions. Things were just starting to heat up when a knock came on her door.

"Do we have to eat?" she whined.

"Well, I'm sure I can find something else I'd enjoy eating." He raised his eyebrows at her a couple times.

"Go and get the food anyway," She fixed her hair and crawled off of him. Hunter buttoned up his shirt and walked to the door. After setting the food down on the table he stood and stared at Lilian who stared back.

"What are you looking at?" She quipped, staring defiantly at him. Hunter moved towards her slowly and didn't reply. Lilian wasn't surprised the least when he leaned over her and kissed her. Lilian cupped his face in her hands and kissed him like her life depended on it.

His shirt was unbuttoned, yet again. And her hair was messed up, yet again. She quickly had him pulled down on top of her, with her hands going to work on his belt.

The loud sounds coming from the TV stopped them. Hunter sat up, a little embarrassed. He grabbed the tray of food and pulled it in front of them while the movie started.

They ate in silence as the movie played though they laughed a few times. Lilian pushed her plate away and held her stomach. She felt like she was going to burst. Hunter did the same a few minutes later and leaned back on the couch. Lilian leaned against him and smiled when his arm went around her again.

She snuggled close to him and watched the movie for a few minutes before sighing. Hunter looked down at her with his eyebrows furrowed. Lilian looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked. When she only stared at him he pulled away from her, "What!" Lilian giggled at his confused face.

"I'm bored." She yawned and clicked the TV off.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" He pushed the tray over to the wall with his foot. "I know what I have in mind, but I was just wondering what you might want to do."

"I would love to play a mean game of Gin Rummy." The look on his face sent her into another giggle fit. "I'm kidding. I don't even have a deck of cards."

"Oh, 'cause I was going to ask if you played with 7 or 10 cards."

Lilian burst out laughing. He actually believed her. Hunter pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Lilian watched him and bit her bottom lip. His expression was too cute. Way too cute. She crawled over to him seductively and settled in his lap.

"What do you have in mind?" She played with a strand of hair that hung in his eyes. Hunter raised his eyebrows at her.

"We could break out some gin and rum, since you said I needed to get you drunker." He reached around her, playing with the top of her red shorts.

"I don't think that's necessary." She rested her hands on his shoulders, looking straight at him. She licked her lips without knowing it and leaned forward to his neck. "I'm already intoxicated," she whispered against his skin.

_Fuck!_ He shouted inside his head.

Lilian kissed his neck softly and unbuckled his belt quickly. Hunter hooked his fingers under the top of her shorts and began to pull them down. Lilian stopped him and stood up, smirking.

"What are you doing," Hunter groaned. Lilian shrugged and walked slowly towards the bed. Hunter got the idea and followed her like a puppy would follow its owner. He was shocked when Lilian pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked quietly. Hunter nodded and smiled smugly.

"Good, because this is what I had in mind too." She gave him a devilish grin before leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

"Wait," he said, pushing her back up. A look of hurt flashed across her face. "You said if I was gentle, you'd cooperate. I still want what I asked for tonight, but I think I'll enjoy my own personal showing a lot better." He returned the grin she was giving him.

"If you want it, come get it."

She sat back up, staying straddled around him. He lifted his hands, gripping the hem of her tank top. "Are you ready?"

--


End file.
